


put me through hell again (I miss the fire)

by FuryBeam136



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Panic Attacks, nobody asked for this but I suffered through posting it from the 3ds browser anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Connor stares at a bouquet of roses and tries to ignore the chill in his synthetic bones. Now isn't the time for this. Here isn't the place for this. But his body tenses anyway and nausea rolls through his components at the scent of the flowers.





	put me through hell again (I miss the fire)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, I would like to remind you, dear reader, that I posted this from the fucking 3ds browser and it was true suffering

Connor stares at a bouquet of roses and tries to ignore the chill in his synthetic bones. Now isn't the time for this. Here isn't the place for this. But his body tenses anyway and nausea rolls through his components at the scent of the flowers.

Hank won't tell him who they're from. That only makes it worse. Amanda's voice runs through Connor's head. _She's here,_ his body screams. _Run. She's here._

Connor can't let this happen right now. Not in front of everyone. His colleagues won't want him around. Fowler will fire him because Connor _isn't good enough-_

Connor stands abruptly, knocking the roses to the floor. Glass shatters. _Where is Hank?_ His preconstructions all show something bad- everyone is staring at him. Connor is choking. There is nothing around his chest but it feels like it's being crushed. The precinct, comfortably warm a moment ago, is suddenly as cold as the garden.

_Everyone is staring._

"What are you- why are you- stop-" He can't form a sentence, his voice trails off into a desperate wheeze.

"Connor?" someone (not Hank, where's Hank) speaks. "Are you alright?"

Connor blinks a few times and then runs. He locks himself in a bathroom stall and desperately gasps for air he doesn't really need.

"Con?" Hank? Hank's voice... Hank... Connor can't form the name. "Holy shit, Con, are you okay?" No, he's not, he's scared, Amanda is there and she's waiting for him. "Breathe, kid. You've gotta breathe." Connor is trying, why isn't there any air? "Could you let me in?" Yes... Connor can do that. He bursts from the stall and into Hank's arms. "Holy shit. Calm down, okay? You're safe."

Hank is safe and warm and smells of greasy burgers and old saint bernard. Connor melts into his arms and cries.

"You're okay, kid. You're okay."

"Hank... I hate roses," Connor says matter-of-factly before he lets his body rest.


End file.
